Tying Ends
by TheMole135
Summary: So This is my first fanfic. It's a clashing story with Equius. He finds himself in a heated relationship with a Mr. Vantas. Yeah I know it's weird and different but you know.


Your name is EQUIUS ZAHHAK.

You are 23 years old. You love HORSES. Your not sure why.

They seem so STRONG to you. I guess that could be a reason why.

You never use LEWD language, it disgusts you greatly.

You have no friends, you like it that way. The peace and quiet pleases you.

You enjoy being STRONG. Thats the one thing your best at.

You have an odd intrest in ROBOTICS and MECHANICS.

You have recently come in contact with a WEIRD CAT GIRL named NEPETA LEIJON.

You have made plans to spend some time with her.

What will you do?

You are in your room studying a book on robotic assembly. Your eyes look tiredly at the pages. You haven't slept in days. Studying is important to you. Reading up on everything that has to do with robotics and machines. The air conditioning in your room has been broken for quite a while now, you've been meaning to fix it, but you don't have the time. You get through the hot days in your room with the window open. Thats the only way to get any air in there. You don't wear much clothing while in your room. It's too hot, it causes you to sweat immensely. You constantly need to wipe yourself off with a towel, you don't want to get it all over your books, they are very expensive. As you read on your phone buzzes in your pocket. There are only two people in your phone. Your step-father, Aurthour , and that cat girl Nepeta.

Aurthour took you in when your mother left. You are unsure where your real father is, but you don't want to know. All you know is that Aurthour is the only family you want and need. He is kind to you, and he is there for you when your upset over something. Either over your abandonment from your parents, or some other thing. Though, no matter what the issue, he loves and cares for you.

Anyways, where were you? Oh, yes, your phone. who could it be?

You are now NEPETA LEIJON.

You are 21 years old.

You are OBSESSED with CATS.

You LOVE online ROLEPLAYING and FANDOMS.

You enjoy spending time with your friends.

You currently study BIOLOGY.

You are going to spend time with a new friend.

What will you do?

You are outside, you are running a fundraiser and adoption day for the local cat shelter. A few of them have already been adopted. You help by going around and asking people about donations. It's hot today, you are sporting an ASPCA tee-shirt and a pair of shorts. After the fundraiser you plan on hanging out with a new friend. You met him in one of your classes, well you walked in the wrong class, but thats okay. You grow tired and you sit down, you are playing with a small cat. He's your favorite. He has a stumpy tail and long fur. You texted your new friend a few minutes ago. You text kind of funny. You use a lot of cat faces, they're your favorite emote of course!

- :33 hey! are you there?

You never got a reply. He must be busy. He's a very busy guy, always working on cars. He loves cars, he loves machines. You don't understand why, but you still think he's cool.

You are now EQUIUS again.

You check your phone, who could it be?

- :33 hey! are you there?

It's that cat girl. She seems to like you. She a bit odd, but you'll text her back.

- yes, I am here.

- :33 Oh hey! hee hee how are you?

-Fine.

- :33 Oh! thats good! i'll be done at four owo

- Oh. Yes, I will be over there then.

- :33 okays sounds good equius! I'll see you then hee hee

- Yes. Good-Bye then Nepeta.

You stop texting her. She texts weird, but what do you expect? You close your phone and slide it into your pocket. You decide to get dressed and head out early, maybe stop to get a drink. Not alcohol, no, something healthy. You decide as you step out in the hallway you will get some milk. Yes, it's your favorite. As you are walking down the hallway you hear a scream. You turn and see a girl with long curling hair run down the hallway toward your direction. You look at her questioningly. You turn back around and continue to walk.

You feel someone run into you. You turn around and see the girl on the ground. You look at her and hold out your hand.

" Are you, Alright? " your voice is fairly quiet and calm. She takes your hand and wipes her face.

" Thank you. " she says in a small voice. She looks up at you. Her face is flushed red and she is wearing pink rimmed glasses. Her hair falls down just above her knees and her eyes are a brilliant blue. " I'm sorry, I'm just upset."

You nod " it's quite alright. " You find her very charming, She seems rather sweet. You wonder who made her cry. You then look up and see a short man walk over. He has a purple streak in his honey colored hair. He is wearing large glasses, behind them are hazle eyes. He walks behind her and puts his hand on her shoulder.

" Come on Fef, Let's go okay? " he says in wavy accent, you don't quite recall what it reminds you of.

The girl, Fef is all you know her by, smiles a bit " Okay, well, I'll see you later...umm..."

" Equius" you say calmly " Equius Zahhak "

She smiles " okay, well Equius, I'll see you later I guess " she says as she heads down the hallway


End file.
